monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Monster Hunter Portable 3rd
Ananta Boneblade Correct me if I'm wrong but doesn't the Ananta Boneblade require Gobul Spikes to make. Yes indeed it does require a gobul spike to make it... but I havent seen it in any of the pics or videos, not that Ive looked though It might use diffrent parts (ie: rangurotora parts, or maybe hapurubokka parts.) Anata Boneblade in mhp3 uses 8 machalite ore, 10 Bird Wyvern Fang, 5 Great Baggi Hide, and 2 Paralysis Sac... Info-Box In the info-box in the top right of the page, it gives a list of monsters present in the game, but it says to the side 'Monsters - First Appearance'. Should this be changed or are they there for another reason? Lord Loss 16:01, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes it's there to only show what new monsters will be in the game. Its the monsters first game appearance. http://i.imgur.com/WlVg3HH.jpg (talk) 00:33, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Great Baggi also there Stop at 1:36 in the official trailer to see the Baggi Armor... Also you can't have jaggi without baggi. Are these guys in? Do we know anything about Ibirujo, Alatreon and Jhen Mohran being in MHP3? I realise that, chances are, we're not going to have the underwater monsters, which is kinda disappointing. I like Naval Deus. But what about those 3? Smileitsantony 17:32, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Yes deviljho, and jhen mohran are going to be in and alatreon has been confirmed espinas? I remember the first page about mhp3 it had a pic of the espinas is he in it?? Those images were faked. No information on whether Espinas will be in this game, but personally I can see Espi remaining a Frontier exclusive. Lord Loss 22:26, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Underwater gameplay Here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zn1B4bdxcMY you can clearly see that there is underwater gameplay 13:27, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Just to let you realise how epically you just failed, that vid is the promotional video for Monster Hunter 3. MHP3 has another promotional video in which there is no Rathalos flying with an Aptonoth and it features a more Chinese Japanese style of environment. (I assure you that I know more about the environment than you :) Chinese Stickman 03:15, January 1, 2011 (UTC) There is no underwater gameplay in MHP3. End of discussion. Artemis Paradox (talk) 14:04, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Why the particle in Yukumo Village's Japanese name? I don't know how this wasn't fixed, but why was the "wa" particle は left in both Yukumo Village's name on this page and the village's page itself? It's totally unnecessary since the place name isn't being used in a sentence as the subject of anything, and since whoever locked this page it can't be corrected. swim i sware if the plessy is let back in and there no swiming theres no amount of anger id have.. | Drunk3nHunter s Answer Could you write english? -.- And no. There wont be swimming! im sure 100% . MHP3 is not an MH3 port! i was stating a point if you didnt understand im fully aware that there is no swimming im saying that the plesioth should not be put back in the game. is that english enough for ya? Anonymous Monster Hunter for PSP and Monster Hunter for other consoles will always be a different style. Weapon Machanics The Great Sword seems to have a new attack, something like jumping head slash. Just take a look at theTigrex image http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/File:142278769591.jpg --- For your information, that is NOT a Great Sword AND it's the FELYNE COMRADE that's jumping. So no new jumping head slash for Great Swords. -_- Artemis Paradox (talk) 20:17, July 27, 2010 (UTC) --- Sorry about the misunderstanding,I just realized it by re-looking at the image... (My Epic Failure) Evil Grin 21:11, July 27, 2010 (UTC) how long will the us have to wait? I am currently living in USA! and have been wondering how long it will take to reach me. As it hasn't come out in Japan yet, could it take a while to reach the western world? Ripleykutku1 23:36, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Give it a couple of months after release in japan. We (I also live in USA!) use the English version of the game so when that gets release their we should get it here. Thekingkiller 04:01, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Release Date Has the release date been confirmed yet? I couldn't find it anywhere. FANG2 00:51, August 12, 2010 (UTC) No release date confirmed yet BizzarreCoyote 01:48, August 19, 2010 (UTC) If you ask me I think Capcom is selfish only releasing the MHP3 psp in japan :( Ratharex1 11:43, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous Capcom is not selfish since it is a JAPANESE GAME! Besides it will take a while to translate, so stop complaining. There's some rumours about MHP3 being released on July or August 2011, but don't get your hopes up too fast. Either way I bet by then Japan will have a new monster hunter game. XP Japan gets all the good games a year early. Chinese Stickman 03:19, January 1, 2011 (UTC) well considering monster hunter fans translated the whole game in a month i wonder why its taking so long like 5 months for it to even get a relase date? Blackmagic Anonymous I was messing around on the japan home site with google translate and i found the date march 8? I don't think that March 8 is the realease date for thre english version. It is May 27 and there is still no english version. TheWhiteGod 20:11, May 27, 2011 (UTC)TheWhiteGod What's it comming out for? Is this coming out for the PSP, cause if it is, i'll totally buy that instead of an IPod Touch yes it is coming out for the PSP and if you have a PS3 you can download ADHOC party and play online with others. Uniden416 17:17, August 20, 2010 (UTC) So no online multiplayer in MHP3? So in the info i read about MHP3 there will be no online multiplayer anymore or thats just for specific mission? 17:15, August 20, 2010 (UTC) It'll be just like all the other PSP Monster Hunter games; you can play online with others, so long as you have another system in place, like X-Link or Ad-Hoc Party. You wont be able to play with other people online straight from the PSP. Lord Loss 20:42, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Any updates? MHP3 has sort of sunk into the background a little with Gurenzeburu and the new map, Highland. Are there any updates coming up? Just wondering. TigrexJeff , 31 August 5:21 pm. "New Brute Wyvern" I cant see it anywhere in the new famitsu scans. So, what do you mean? Do you mean from the Urukususu blurry picture page. I think it is the black tiggy attacking, i dont see it being a new brute wyvern or even deviljho. Thekingkiller 16:24, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Does this confirm the barroth felyne armor? :P If you dont mine playing the game with the japanese language you can buy at hypergameaction.com, but you better reserve fast because its getting sold out fast. Shipping might take 1-3 days depending on where in the world you live. Subspecies I see a kind of pattern forming with the games. Each major console game has had a PSP update, or a G-Version. In each one, subspecies have been added. e.g. Kut-Ku = Blue Kut-Ku and now, Qurupeco = Red Qurupeco. I know it sounds a bit slow, but just putting it out there. ^.^ Sidequests? Any word about the side quest system from MH3? Instead they have a special quest system in which you are not penalized if you fail the quest XD. New Famitsu Info (11/11/10) - Jhen Mohran, Misc. Info Jhen is confirmed; http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/File:JhenMHP3rdscan.jpg Also, guild cards are back. Supposedly you can edit the image. The Felyne Granny or whoever is in this one can now be sent to get cats based on certain criteria such as Personality, Color, etc. Armor for Felynes is made from "scraps", so you don't have to carve stuff for them and take away from making your own armor. Also, cats can be renamed. Finally, the Famitsu quest was revealed, "Festival of Surging Charges". You can make a gunlance from it. Source: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/991479-monster-hunter-portable-3rd/57088905 Also, just found this. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X0w1iPWyoRA Deviljho, Desert Barioth, and Green Nargacuga confirmed. omg dude i love u. jhens possible now solo with your cats thats so usefull. also the desert barioth looks annoying -____-. is someone gunna put these 2 on the new monster thingy on the homepage and add jho and jhen to the confirmed monster list? Gaorendb 05:44, November 10, 2010 (UTC) New Famitsu Info (11/17/10) Credits go to Sonsaru on Gamefaqs. * Rewards for 2ndG save data are - 1) Abiltity to hire a special cat, 2) award of the title "Pokke", (which shows you how long you played P2G for, and the number of quests you cleared) 3) The cat armor series "Muff Moff," 4) Pigs costume "Muff Moff Warmer" * Weapon Orbs - Just as armor orbs have been used to boost the defense of armor, a similar system is now included for weapons. * Info on equipping charms and skills. Also, info on the Famitsu gunlances was released, although as usual the link to the scans was removed. Source: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/991479-monster-hunter-portable-3rd/57172387 confused ~_~ Hi there,,,,,,,,, where i can find mosnter bone medium i'm very donfused i have been search by slaying AOASHIRA & GREAT JAGGI & BULLDROME where i can fin mosnter bone medium? witing answer plis @_@ well i would say from qurupeco, royal ludroth, rathian, or any other monster about the same size. MHP3 Home Page Menu Buttons Hi, Just wondering if the buttons we have now - are good enough. From my point of view, I don't like the way someone has put the shine effect onto the button, for two reasons mainly: One: It's not a sci-fi/space game and if you look at the menu's, none of it has glare or shine in it. Two: The text on them clashes with the shine. Here's what I have created (or copied from the MHP3 pause menu). Now apart from the font being used (yes it's not ideal), does than not look just a tad better? Granted there are tweaks to be done like darkening the beige color so it stands out from the background, but so far, what are your thoughts? i think that it could work , but the main thinng is changing the background colour i can hardly read the text somethimes, maybe a mh3 lagi colour? ---- lol seeing as i made the buttons, i guess ill be the one to talk here. and yeah your right, and your buttons look awesome, but it seems your a little late on button reform 20:08, January 1, 2011 (UTC) what stores will have the english version in nz what stores will have english version in nz wait eight months and it will be there 8/XX/11 Rumors about a bundle for NA and EUR. In some pages are rumors about a release of a limited edition PSP bundle with a copy of MHP3rd, but these are only rumors... Monster Hunter Portable 3rdG? I know its hard to tell so early since the games release, but i have almost got to HR6 and im very dissapointed with the HR cap. I thought they would increase it after Unite seeing as that went up to 9 and was the first stepping stone to a higher level on PSP. Do you think 3rdG will come out? And if so do you think they'll increase the HR past 9? 17:13, February 9, 2011 (UTC)Rhysdabeast It is highly unlikely that they will go past HR9 since they have 21 less monsters than unite. TheWhiteGod 20:14, May 27, 2011 (UTC) What do you think will be the difference between MHP3 and MHP3? I mean like in MHFU the blood splatter is so little while in MHP2nd its alot more.. I heard that there might be a possiblity that you may swin in MHP3 other wise they would've removed area 10 in the moga forest. But if they don't at least enjoy the sound and quality of the game thats the main reason what their doin' now improving the sound and quality to make it sound more like your playing on a ps2. Hey, check the Quest page for basic info on how to play. The basic mechanics are the same as the previous UMDs. I'm not an admin, but I am editing and posting on talk pages to correct and translate stuff where possible. Keep at it, and if all else fails, take up Japanese :) DJ Bunce 11:03, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Nyan Jirou For those of you interested in this feature, Nyan Jirou is able to send home a whole host of items. He sends up to 32 different items (icons) back home to your box, free of charge. This is incredibly useful when farming for items, but he can only do this trip once. It is possible to deposit a range of items on several occasions before sending him home, but sending the items requires him to leave the map, this can only be done once. Nyan Jirou can be found in the home base of each area. DJ Bunce 11:01, August 23, 2011 (UTC) (nic_bunce@hotmail.com) = Possible PSVita release? Perhaps maybe Capcom is reprogramming MHP3 to work on the vita, then release it in the USA? I dont know, I'm just wondering however, I have heard rumors that it has been confirmed for release on the PSvita. Anyone have any clarity on this? Ratharex1 --Becoming a Gamer is a Destiny not a Choice 13:26, May 7, 2012 (UTC) No Release for NA/EU News Updates of MHP3rd: This is the first PSP Monster Hunter game that was not and will not get localized. Where is the source? Eurogamer only states that the custom PSP won't be sold outside Japan. It's not the game that won't be released in NA/EU, but the PSP handheld console.